


summer skin

by rare_cat_meme



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Bros to lovers, Emotional Constipation, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Making Out, Skinny Dipping, bc mark lee, overwhelmed mark, shirtless yukhei, someone help jungwoo, that needs a warning rite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-06-28 03:58:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19804255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rare_cat_meme/pseuds/rare_cat_meme
Summary: There’s plenty of things Mark expects as he approaches the building: Yukhei to be even taller (and Mark is totally not upset about it and totally does not want to move to Hong Kong to eat whatever makes the boy grow a centimeter everyday), Yukhei to be laughing at one Johnny’s camp jokes that he spends the winter season carefully planning, Yukhei to be scolded by Kun for not eating during his flight because he was too distracted by whatever movie was playing. This, however, was not what he was expecting.or Mark is crushing on his best friend, now coworker and everyone knows it.





	summer skin

“Mark!”

There’s an excessive push to his shoulder, crushing his face against the car window. Real fucking rude. Mark groans in an attempt to make Johnny stop, but it’s to no avail. For the next two and a half months. Oh summer.

“C’mon, you’re no longer on the kids side,” Johnny says with an evil grin, “Now you gotta take care of them.”

Mark blinks tiredly at him with an unimpressed expression. He’s still too jet-lagged and grumpy to deal with Johnny already in his counselor mood. Orientation only starts tomorrow and the kids only arrive next week. Mark shakes his head, feeling more awake, and decides to exit the car, paying no attention to Johnny.

The first steps into the woods of camp always feel like the first ones he took many years ago as a little camper. The fresh air, the soothing breeze, the soft noise of the leaves moving in unison. He takes a deep breath, closing his eyes, and exhales slowly. There’s hurried footsteps approaching, and, as he opens his eyes, a very excited Jeno pulls him into a hug. He reciprocates, just as happy. Kun is right behind him, smiling brightly. Johnny gasps in delight, proceeding to hug him as well.

“It’s a family reunion!”

-

The dining hall looks the same as it did ten years ago. The huge wood cabin with four large and lengthy tables that fit an insane amount of kids, the flags of all the nationalities of the people staying at camp, the salad bar Mark is absolutely insane about. After sitting down with all of the staff and with his plate filled to the brim (gotta make that first week count man), he makes himself comfortable to hear all the news from the local tea queens, Jungwoo and Jeno.

“I have a theory,” Jungwoo starts elusively. Mark nods his head while stuffing his mouth with two chicken nuggets at the same time. “There’s definitely a romance going on between the staff.” Jeno gives him a skeptical look. “No, for real, I found a couple of sticky notes in the main office.”

He pulls out a pastel pink heart shaped note with a ‘meet me after the last check-up’ with very poor handwriting. Mark snorts, almost spilling the orange juice he just had from his nose. Kun has a raised brow and Jeno still looks skeptical. However, Jungwoo is not discouraged.

“It’s heart-shaped, it’s a date, what else could it be?”

“A light hearted scolding?” Jeno suggests, “Wouldn’t you know about that?”

Jungwoo pouts at Jeno and drops the subject. They continue eating in silence until Mark finally brings up what has been bugging him since he arrived.

“Where’s Yukhei? Did he not apply this year?” he says, frowning at the thought of his best friend breaking the almost ten year tradition without telling him. There’s no way, Mark thinks, they had talked throughout the school year about the application process and all.

“He did, don’t worry,” Kun answers with a soothing smile, sensing Mark’s distress, “His flight got delayed, but he’ll be here tomorrow morning.”

Mark aahs and tries to hide a small smile behind another two chicken nuggets. Jeno’s cheeky wink tells him that he failed.

“Do you know what he’s doing?” Jeno asks, digging into a couple pieces of lettuce. Mark nods while chewing.

“He’s gonna be a lifeguard and teach some sporty stuff,” he says as Kun nods knowingly.

“Oh, so he’s gonna be staying with Jaehyun then!” Jungwoo says excitedly, “We can all gather there once we’re off.”

“I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear any of this,” Kun says with a small smile and gets up from the table with his empty plate. Before leaving he turns to Mark, “You and Jeno are staying together at the Otter’s resort.”

Over Jungwoo’s complaint of ‘having to stay alone with the savage teenage boys of Wolf’s den’, Mark and Jeno share a high five. It’s going to be a good summer.

-

Otter’s resort is located between the older boys cabin, Wolf’s den, and the youngest boys cabin, Frog pond. It’s just far enough from the dining hall that, in rowdier nights, the noise they make inside the cabin shouldn’t be too much of a bother to other staff and campers. But Wong Yukhei apparently defies all laws of physics. It’s just past four in the afternoon, Mark and Jeno are halfway through setting up the beds in the cabin when the unmistakable yell from their local Hong Kong boy soars through the camp grounds. Mark instinctively drops everything - ignoring Jeno’s hey - and runs out the door, straight to the halls.

There’s plenty of things Mark expects as he approaches the building: Yukhei to be even taller (and Mark is totally not upset about it and totally does not want to move to Hong Kong to eat whatever makes the boy grow a centimeter everyday), Yukhei to be laughing at one Johnny’s camp jokes that he spends the winter season carefully planning, Yukhei to be scolded by Kun for not eating during his flight because he was too distracted by whatever movie was playing. This, however, was not what he was expecting. Somehow, the high school pimple-faced, bad haircut and terrible fashion sense senior turned into a toned body, clean and fresh smelling, dazzling smile (and is that Gucci?) college freshman. Yukhei flashes him the whitest teeth grin he has seen and runs to hug him.

“Mark!” he says in a deep tone no phone call beforehand could’ve prepared him for, “I’m so happy to see you!”

It’s undoubtedly Yukhei. The tall frame, the big wide eyes, the large mouth and annoyingly straight teeth (that didn’t require braces - yes Mark is still salty about it) and the overall eager, puppy like energy. But there’s a new layer. The styled hair, the cologne that smells like, well, a man, and the deep tone that sends chills down Mark’s spine.

“Good to see you too!” he eventually says after gathering himself. Yukhei’s smile does not falter. “For a second there I thought you weren’t coming,” he laughs it off playfully.

“Nah,” Yukhei answers, “I’d never leave you behind.”

-

Orientation week is normal, at least as normal as Mark would expect. He and Jeno are basically attached to each other’s hips, as they have to do every together anyway. They’re both on general counselor duties, which means accompanying the kids to each and every activity. They’re also in charge of Otter’s Resort, which they have decorated in preparation for the boys. Mark thinks they have the coolest looking cabin and he’s damn proud of it.

Jungwoo, who’s also on general counselor duty, spends most of his free time trying to figure out who’s in a secret relationship. When Mark and Jeno visit Wolf’s Den he shows them the board of clues he has set up.

“But look, I think they meet in the kitchen!” he says, incredibly serious and pointing aggressively to three more post its he found during the week.

“Yeah, of course,” Jeno says and Mark snorts at the condescending tone. There’s a knock on the door and Johnny’s head pops in.

“10 minutes til the kids arrive!” he says excitedly, “Everyone is gathering at the entrance.”

-

Arriving at the camp as a kid is always overwhelming. Mark remembers having the rush of adrenaline running through his veins as the bus stopped and the doors opened. All the counselors and staff waiting outside with brightest smiles and clapping excitedly.

Yukhei is next to him as the bus approaches.

“Do you remember the first time?” he whispers in Mark’s ear.

Of course he does. Little nine year old Mark was a nervous wreck when he entered the bus, he didn’t know anyone, it was his first time being away from his family for more than a day and he was terrified of being eaten by a bear. There were plenty of scenarios he had envisioned (most were tragic if he’s honest), but nothing could prepare him for Wong Yukhei, who sat next to on the bus in that fateful morning, and has since become his best friend. He smiles at the thought of all the kids who are currently meeting for the first time and creating bonds that might last for many years.

“You know, I’m really glad I sat next to you that day,” Mark admits quietly with a shy smile. Yukhei grins back.

“Me too.”

As the kids get off the bus and run towards the counselors, Mark observes Yukhei closely. It hits him for the first time how much he longed for camp just to be back with him. When they first reunited he thought he was merely crushing on the superficial side of Yukhei he wasn’t expecting to see, but now he thinks the increased heartbeat and the warmth he feels whenever Yukhei is around might run a lot deeper than he expected.

-

“Alright tiny people,” Jeno claps to call out the attention of the ten 7 to 10 year olds in the cabin, “Who’s ready to go swimming?” They all respond with different levels of excitement, rushing to grab all their swimming essentials. Mark sees a bunch of towels pile in his bed, as well as plenty of colorful swimwear and various toys. As the boys line up, ready to leave, Mark gets up from his corner with all the folded towels.

“Who doesn’t know how to swim?” he asks, scanning the line. Two kids with floaties raise their hands hesitantly. “Ok, you two can stay with me,” he says smiling reassuringly, offering his hand to the smallest of the two.

They make their way down to the lake, Jeno’s larger group chatting about the huge slide in the lake and making bets of who is too much of a coward to go on it. Behind them, Mark listens to the hushed conversation of his two teammates.

“I heard Kun hyung does the largest cannonballs,” whispers the youngest. The other shakes his head, disagreeing.

"Don't you know Johnny hyung, the myth, the legend?" he tries to whisper. Mark snorts quietly.

"You're in for a treat," he says mysteriously.

The lake is sparkling, the rays of sun reflecting like stars. Kun is leading the kids from Frog pond out of the water. Jungwoo looks very stressed as the rowdy boys from Wolf's den run towards the water like, well, hungry wolfs. Johnny is watching the kids around him as well as Yukhei, who's on life guard duty.

Mark has to physically hold his jaw from falling on the floor. The toned and tanned body he's faced with makes his knees a little weak. Yukhei shirtless is not something he thought he was going to have problems with. He doesn't realize he stopped in his tracks until Jeno waves a hand in front of his face.

"Earth to Mark?" he jokes, "Yeah Yukhei is hot as fuck but you're still at work, get a grip."

Mark coughs loudly, feeling his face warm up, walking past Jeno towards the lake. Yukhei turns to them and smiles at Mark, sweet and gentle and it makes his heartbeat pick up.

"You guys ready?" he asks, looking at Mark instead of the kids. Jeno laughs behind them and Mark wishes he could punch him.

"Yeah," he croaks out, throat dry.

The kids go wild, following behind Yukhei, who skips to the lakeshore.

Mark and Jeno watch them splash around for over an hour. Everyone is enjoying themselves and Mark relaxes in his spot in the shade.

"So, was that a banana in your pocket or were you just happy to see Yukhei?" Jeno has a shit eating grin. Mark rolls his eyes, but his red ears betray him. He mutters a weak shut up and keeps looking at the kids. "I reckon you could get it," Jeno says off handedly.

Mark turns to him, confused, surprised and caught off guard.

"That's my best friend," he answers dumbly. Jeno raises a brow as if saying 'so?'.

Mark looks back a the lake, focusing on Yukhei playing with tbe two kids that don't know how to swim. They're squealing in joy as Yukhei pretends to be talking to the 'water monster' that lives in the lake. No, he totally doesn't want to raise kids with Yukhei.

"I think you should shoot your shot," Jeno adds carefully, "Your pinning is ridiculous." Mark huffs, ready to answer.

"Hey!" Yukhei's voice interrups them, "I think it's time to head back, dinner is in like two hours." Jeno nods, getting up from his towel.

"Yeah, these guys definitely need a shower, right Mark?" He blinks from his seat on the ground.

"Uh, yeah yeah," he stammers, cheeks red from embarrassment. It's not his fault the drops of water in Yukhei's shirtless body were incredibly distracting from his duty. Yukhei winks at him.

"You're so cute Mark," he says without a lick of shame. Mark dies a little inside.

"You too!"

Jeno whistles, calling the Otter resort kids. Yukhei walks back to the lake to help Jungwoo with the teenage boys.

"Why am I like this?" Mark asks himself, wishing to become one with the ground.

"I ask myself that everyday."

-

After showering and having dinner, the kids are all exhausted and in perfect condition to call it a night. Everyone is already on their bunks, tucked in. Mark and Jeno check if anyone needs anything before they can go off-duty.

"Hyung," one of the kids calls Mark, "I'm scared of the lake's monster. Can you check if he's not out there?"

Mark looks at Jeno, unsure of what to do. Jeno nods at him, pointing to his wristwatch.

"Alright buddy," he answers soothingly.

-

As he makes his way down to the lake, Mark notes how bright the stars are and how quiet it is. He decides tp actually go to the lake just for the heck of it, but what he doesn't expect is to find Yukhei sat down on a picnic blanket and a small basket. Mark stops in his tracks, confused.

"I hope you're happier to find me than the lake monster," he says jokingly, a hand reaching for Mark.

It takes a while for it to actually sink in, but when it does Mark's brain kinda of malfunctions. As per usual.

"What-, wait-, is this a? No, it can't-," he stops to breathe, "Is this date?"

"It's whatever you want it to be," Yukhei winks, "Baby."

Mark sits down (more like collapses ) next to Yukhei. They talk and eat the snacks Yukhei brought for what it feels like hours. He catches up on what has been happening in Yukhei's life, as well as his. They talk about memes, life, the universe, that new podcast Mark is kind of obsessed with. Yukhei is never tiring, not for Mark. His energy feels complementary to Mark's.

"You know what we should do?" Yukhei wiggles his brows, "We should skinny dipping." Marks laughs at first, amused at Yukhei's boldness but stops once he realizes it wasn't a joke.

Yukhei doesn’t even tease him trying to blackmail him into doing it. He simply gets up and starts undressing. Once he gets to his underwear he shoots Mark a wink and pushes them down, throwing them behind him and running butt naked to the lake. He squeals when he hits the water. Rolling his eyes, Mark gets up and starts undressing as well. He considers briefly to just go in with his boxers, but scraps the thought - if he’s gonna do it, he’s gonna do it right.

When his feet reach the water he backs away - it’s fucking freezing. 

“Dude!” he almost screeches, “I don’t want hypothermia!”

Yukhei, who is floating aimlessly by the shore, lifts his neck to shoot Mark a wink. Mark huffs and continues walking forward, small step by small step. It doesn’t last very long, mostly because Yukhei has the patience of a 5 year old and because he’s an asshole - that Mark likes, but still an asshole -, there’s a huge wave that soaks Mark’s body. He laughs, loudly, cackling like a crow while Mark stares at him unimpressed (and a little enamored).

“Thanks,” Mark says, “Now I don’t need a cold shower anymore.” Yukhei raises a brow in question, looking down Mark’s body. Mark covers his junk, embarrassed. “Dude!” he squeals. Yukhei rolls his eyes.

“I’ve seen you naked before,” he shrugs.

“Yeah, but that was before...you know,” Mark is blushing furiously. Yukhei comes closer, looking at him with an amused smile.

“Before what, Mark?”

Mark mutters to himself inaudibly, embarrassment consuming him whole. Yukhei grins before putting a hand on Mark’s chin and pulling him into a kiss. Mark shivers when Yukhei’s cold hand touches him, but is surprised to find that his lips are warm. He leans closer, hesitantly putting his arms around Yukhei. Maybe he cops a feel on the way. Yukhei giggles, squishing Mark’s cheeks, still kissing him. He feels a little lightheaded, Yukhei is intoxicating and Mark feels like will never have enough of this. 

The sound of footsteps and poorly concealed whispers breaks them apart. Yukhei grabs his hand and pushes them under the dock.

“What are you doing?” Mark asks, still bamboozled by the powers of Yukhei’s very smooth and puffy lips. He only gets a ‘shhh’ in return.

“You such a menace,” Kun’s quiet voice is heard above them, “A terrible, terrible influence,” he sounds way too amused.

“And you love it,” Johnny counters and Mark is about 300% sure he has that stupid greasy smile. There’s a moment of silence and then clothes rustle together. He and Yukhei share a half terrified half disgusted look.

Johnny and Kun make their way to the end of the dock, sitting down and putting their feet in the water.

“I can’t believe the kids haven’t figured it out yet, you’re terrible at hiding,” Kun teases, “Jungwoo has literally found all your notes, are you sure you’re not doing it on purpose?”

“Of course not,” Johnny suspiciously prolongs his words, “At least I’m not like Mark, drooling all over Yukhei.” Yukhei giggles soundlessly, holding Mark closer and pinching his cheek, who punches his shoulder lightly in protest.

“Please, have you seen Xuxi? He can’t even hold back talking about Mark,” Kun scoffs, “Whipped kids,” he mutters.

“Ah,” Johnny sighs, “I hope they figure it out.” Kun hums in agreement.

Under the dock Mark turns to look at Yukhei and is surprised to find him serious. He’s been holding Mark, one hand securely on his lower back. The pensive expression is one Mark is unfamiliar with, Yukhei is an ‘act first think later’ kind of person. He shakes it off after a while, silently leading both of them out of water. Somehow they manage to escape Johnny and Kun’s attentive eyes - they’re too busy making out anyway.

With no more words, Yukhei takes Mark back to Otter’s resort and leaves back to his own cabin. Mark lies on is bunk, unable to sleep as his thoughts process. 

-

“You did what?” Jeno progressively gets louder as his disbelief grows, “I can’t believe this.”

Mark shhs him, desperately hoping none of the kids are awake yet.

“You heard me!” Mark whispers, “Stop judging and help me!”

Jeno looks at him with disbelief.

“Help? All you gotta do is say  _ ‘Yukhei, I love you and I want your big fat-’ _ ,” he mimics Mark’s voice before getting punched in the gut. He still laughs, amused by Mark’s emotional constipation. “C’mon, let’s get breakfast and then get you a man.”

-

It feels different walking into the dining halls. Mark is scanning the room anxiously, unsure if he wants or not to find Yukhei. He distracts himself by watching Kun helping serve breakfast. Johnny is watching him lovingly from across the room and Mark can’t believe he hadn’t noticed before. 

“Oh look who it is,” Jeno teases quietly. Mark doesn’t even have to guess. His eyes land immediately land on Yukhei’s. He offers a small smile and Mark nods curtly. 

“Uh, what am I missing?” Jungwoo asks looking between them. Jeno shakes his head.

“Morning,” Yukhei quiet morning voice interrupts them, “Mark, can I steal you for a second?”

Mark nods timidly under Jeno and Jungwoo’s curious looks. They leave the halls, walking towards the cabins. Mark’s hands are sweating and he keeps wiping them on his shorts. They stop in the clearance between Frog’s pond and Otter’s resort. Yukhei turns around to face Mark wearing the same serious expression from the night before. His heartbeat picks up.

“Mark,” Yukhei says, sounding slightly out of breath. He pauses, and for a while they don’t say anything.

“Yukhei,” Mark decides to break the ice. They both break into giggles. Yukhei sighs happily.

“I knew I could count on you,” he says with a soft smile. Mark hums, biting back a smile. “I’m gonna be real with you, it’s really hard to confess when you look this cute.” 

Mark blushes furiously, but doesn’t let that ruin his own priorities. He grabs the collar of Yukhei shirt and pulls him in for a kiss. He’s not holding back this time, not when he can’t shake off his mind they way Yukhei held him like there was nothing more precious, the way he kissed Mark with no fear, the way he he poured every bit of himself in that moment.

“Shut up,” he says against Yukhei’s lips, “ _ You’re _ too cute.” 

Yukhei laughs, loud and unashamed.

“Ok, Mr. Competition,” he tease fondly, “Now will you be my boyfriend or do you wanna be the first to ask too?”

-

“Mark hyung, can we go swimming now?” asks one of the boys from Otter’s pond.

“Yeah Mark hyung, can you stop sucking face with our lifeguard?” Jeno adds, “Wouldn’t want him drowning in your saliva.”

**Author's Note:**

> [climbs on top of a mountain]: WONG YUKHEI
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/ridikunlous)


End file.
